bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Amorous Sanctity Dalos/My own Unit batch: Saviors
7 star Female Fire Torrid Suzerain Fara Leader Skill:Flame Messenger's Blood: ''Hugely boost BC drop rate, Large reduction BC required for BB gauge & Huge boost to BB gauge fill rate'' BB:Burning Holocaust: ''20 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, boost allies BB gauge,recover BB gauge, boost fire elemental damage and greatly boost BC & HC drop rate'' SBB:Red Eclipse: ''32 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, boost allies BB gauge, Hugely boost BC & HC drop rate, greatly recovers BB gauge, boost fire elemental damage for 3 turns & Massively reduces amount of BC required to fill own BB gauge & fills one ally's BB gauge to max'' UBB:Extinguished Flame: ''16 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, massively boost allies BB gauge, masively reduces BC required to fill all allies BB gauge for 3 turns and reduces enimies chance to activate BB'' Extra Skill:Scars of Fire: ''Enormously boost BC drop rate & 50% boost to BB damage when BC collected in BB gauge has exceeded amount needed to fill BB guage'' Cost:42 Hp:7,590 Atk:2,574 Def:2,384 Rec:2,301 7 star Male Water Glacial Mandarin West Leader skill:Freezing Ice Core: ''50% boost to Hp, 30% boost to Atk,Def and Rec and greatly boost Rec & Def relative to Hp Depleted'' BB:Bleak Hailstones: 15 combo powerful water attack on all enimies, recovers Hp,boost water elemental damage, boost Hc drop rate and Cast water elementall Ghost for 3 turns SBB:Frosted Seal: ''17 combo powerful water attack on all enimies, greatly recovers Hp, Cast water elemental Ghost, boost HC drop rate, boost water elemental damage for 3 turns and reduces damage taken from water & thunder types for 1 turn'' UBB:Tainted Iceberg: ''19 combo powerful water attack on all enimies, Cast Water & Thunder elemental Ghost and steals enimies Def & Rec in exchange for enormous boost to all allies Rec & Def for 3 turns'' Extr a Skill:Icebound Oath: ''20% damage reduction from Water & Thunder types and Def & Rec increases as Hp decreases Info: 'Issa and horitus's son,younger brother of Terese Ghost Mimics allies Hp and Def turns it into a gray shield that recieves damage '''Cost:''42 Hp:7,701 Atk:2,530 Def:2,484 Def:2,496 7 star male earth Lethal Nemsis Esra Leader Skill:Deadly Conviction: ''120% boost to Critical hit damage, 90% boost to Spark damage & 40% boost to Critical hit rate '' BB:Forest Darkness: ''40 combo massive'' earth attack on all enimies, boost Critical and Spark damage,boost BB gauge on Spark, boost Critiacl hit rate and earth elemental damage for 3 turns SBB:Spectral Valley: 44 combo powerful earth attack on all enimies & Massive attack on a single enemy, massivel boost own Critical hit damage, boost all allies Critical hit rate and Spark damage, boost BB gauge on Spark and boost earth elemental damage for 3 turns UBB:One Reason: ''Massive 3 turn attack on all enimies, enormously boost own Critical hit damage, hugely boost BB gauge on Spark and Greatly boost allies Critical hit rate and Spark damage for 3 turns'' Extra Skill:Unwordly Presence: ''Boost Atk by 50 points each time critical hit is landed and Critical hit greatly boost BB guage '' Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,533 Atk:2,614 Def:2,582 Rec:1,902 7 star Female thunder Voltaic Ravage Terese Leader Skill:Ashes of Lightning: ''40% boost to Hp and Atk, Huge boost to BB Atk, nullifies all status ailments and boost BB gauge on Spark'' BB:Hollow Shock: ''Removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments, boost BB Atk, heals on Spark, and boost thunder elementak damage for 3 turns '' SBB:Thunderous Echo: ''22 combo powerful thunder attack on all enimies, removes all status ailments ,negates all status, greatly boost BB Atk, boost Spark damage and boost thunder elemental damage for 3 turns '' UBB: Electric Daze: ''25 combo powerful thunder attack on all enimies, hugely boost BB Atk, removes all status ailments, negates all status aliments,boost Spark damage and heals on Spark for 3 turns'' Extra Skill:Remebrance of Family: ''nullifies all status ailments & heals on Spark'' Info: Older Sister to West, daugther of Issa and horitus Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,630 Atk:2,485 Def:2,347 Rec:2,291 7 star Male light Crytic Phantasm Lane Leader Skill:Incandescent Darkness: Hugely boost Atk,Def,& Rec when BB gauge is more than Half full and gives power to with stand on KO for all allies BB:Oblivious Streak: ''13 combo powerful light attack on all enimies, boost OD gauge, boost Atk,Def, & Rec, and boost light elemental damage for 3 turns & chance to withstand one KO on self'' SBB:External Fade: ''16 combo powerful light attack on all enimies,boost OD gauge, Greatly boost Atk,Def, & Rec, and boost light elemental damage for 3 turns & probable chance to withstand one KO on self '''UBB:Forseen: Mass Ruin: '18 combo massive light attack on all enimies, Hugely boost Atk,Def & Rec and 50% damage reduction for 3 turns and gives power to withstand one KO for all allies Extra Skill:Knowledge of Sight: ''Boost BB gauge when attacked & chance of raising allies from KO status'' Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,650 Atk:2,591 Def:2,483 Rec:2,407 7 star male dark Malefic Eradicator Dalos ''' '''Leader Skill:Relentless Demise: ''80% boost to Atk, increases normal hit count, 30% boost to Hp and normal attacks are relative to Atk and remaining Hp'' BB:Severe Deplete: ''16 combo powerful dark attack on all enimies, boost dark elemental damage and increases normal hit count for 3 turns & huge 1 turn Atk and Def reduction'' SBB:Darken Ripples: ''19 combo powerful dark attack on all enimies(damage relative to Atk and Remaining Hp)boost dark elemental damage, increases normal hit count, 50% Def reduction in exchange for enormous boost to Atk for 3 turns & massive 1 turn Atk and Def reduction'' UBB:Chained Death: 2''1 combo massive dark attack on all enimies, increase normal hit count and enormously boost allies Atk for 3 turns & enormous 2 turn Atk and Def reduction '' Extra Skill:Seeping Aphotic Mist: ''probable Atk,Def, & Rec reduction when attacking normally & negates element based damage'' ''' Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,590 Atk:3,051 Def:2,488 Rec:2,426 Story: ''' '''Sete: Leader of evil side of the war, hated Horitus because horitus had children so Sete wouldn't be the next king(that's what started war and some other things), won war, after war kills Dalos because Sete heard Dalos saying he was going to overthrow Sete Issa: Married Horitus had two children(Terese & West), helped Horitus in war because married to horitus, died defending Terese & West from Esra Genu: joined Sete in war because he was treated like he was weak and bullied by gods(wanted respect) poisons then kills Sete after learning Sete killed Esra and Dalos then later kills self because can't bear the feeling that he killed his own brother ' '''Horitus: Married Issa had two children(Terese & West), leader of Good side of War, Died fighting Sete in Ultimate battle ' '''Ptafa: helped horitus in war because always sides with anupri, died after Anupri was killed because her life force is tied with his Anupri: helped Horitus in war because they are brothers, died fighting Dalos and Esra ' '''Fara: helped Horitus in war because wanted to be a hero,loved Dalos, could have killed Dalos but couldn't because has Feelings for him so he and Esra kill her ' '''West: helped horitus in war because they are family, gets killed by Esra and Dalos but uses his Ghost to save Terese(older sister) from them Esra: helped Sete in war because Sete was his Trainer, helps Dalos'' ''kill Anupri,Fara,West, and Terese, when Esra hears of Dalos's death he goes to kill Sete but loses and dies Terese:helped horitus in war because they are family, gets saved by West's Ghost and runs away, later found by Esra and Dalos only to get killed by them Lane: helped Horitus in war because he is good minded, but later kills self during war because he forsaw everybody dying in a bloody massacre and was scared Dalos: helped Sete in war beacause best friend Esra joined Sete and admired Sete's skills, kills Anupri, Fara, West, and Terese with help of Esra, gets Killed by Sete because wanted to overthrow Sete Well that's my batch.Hope you like it. Which unit is your favorite? If you don't what the Eygptian Gods are then click here User blog:Amorous Sanctity Dalos/My own unit batch: Egyptian Gods Category:Blog posts